


Demons, But They're... Girls? - [My Inner Demons AU]

by Hex_tea



Category: My Inner Demons (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, But mostly everyone is genderbent, F/F, F/M, Ihavenoideawhatimdoing, Multi, Not Exactly Cannon, Polyamorous Relationships, asch is lowkey kinda gay, ava screams like a girl, hope y'all enjoy this, it's just the main characters mainly, my inner demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex_tea/pseuds/Hex_tea
Summary: Aven was not expecting the adventure that five demon girls would take him on. From one event to another, he would soon learn to enjoy their company and maybe, just maybe, have it grow into even more?- -Essentially an alternate universe where most characters in the My Inner Demons series is genderbent! (Updates may not be often though, so please keep this in mind.) Enjoy! <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. [ Prologue ]

**Welcome!**

This is a pre-story chapter just to clear up things such as genderbent names, outfits, etc.  
  


Let's start, shall we?

**AVEN (Aka Ava)**  
  


\- Main outfit is mostly the same, just with no hoodie cut-outs and black jeans instead of shorts. Pajamas are a plain white shirt with a grumpy cat on it and light pink plaid pajama pants (say that 5 times fast, jeez).  
  


\- Not extraordinarily tall, stands at 5'9; got teased about it from girls and classmates (big sad). Is in between lean and muscular as he tries to be as fit as he can but still manages to resort to eating ice cream sandwiches at 2 AM.  
  


\- Struggles with self-confidence and self-love. Still manages to get out of bed (with enough convincing) and makes sure to care after his cat, Johny. Enjoys his white and black converse very much.

**ASHE (Aka Asch)**  
  


\- Daemos outfit remains the same. "Human" outfit consists of a black and red stripped crop top, black denim shorts, and a black leather jacket.  
  


\- Stands at 5'5, but has a perfect hourglass body with a large chest and bust; has bangs in the front with the rest of her straight hair held back. Tends to flaunt her personality whenever she thinks the situation is appropriate (Ex. "Who _wouldn't_ fall for a princess such as myself?"). Is a bit arrogant and "constantly angry" a lot of the time, but can have her sweet moments.  
  


\- Despite being standoffish towards Aven, she is very protective of the knights that stand by her side at all times. Prefers to make sure they're okay as well whenever they are together and gets extremely pissed off/upset if anything were to happen to them.

**PIERCE (Same Name, No Change)**  
  


\- Daemos outfit is mostly the same, but the pants that cannon Pierce normally wears is a long gown that stops at the ankle with black skintight pants underneath. Human clothes consists of a sleeveless high-neck black top with a small circle cut out in the front and long fitted black pants. Hairstyle is same as cannon Pierce.  
  


\- Stands at an impressive 5'10! Has an hourglass shaped body like Ashe, only a little more top heavy. Has noticeable muscular structure, but it does not surpass that of Aven's since they're pretty much at the same level looks-wise (we all know how strong the Daemos actually are, haha).  
  


\- Is very loyal, but is quite reserved; preferring to keep it inside instead of worrying others. Sometimes feels uncomfortable with showing skin, so she tries her best to hide what she doesn't want others to see. Enjoys creatures of all nature- or at least the ones that don't try to kill her, and hugs are always a win for her!

**LEIAH (Aka Leif)**  
  


\- Daemos outfit also remains the same, same with their human outfit. One slight change is that she wears a white tank top instead of the white t-shirt and her shorts are more of a biker shorts length (the original seem like cargo pants(?) that reach past the knee. Most biker shorts reach around halfway down the thigh or more above the knee.)  
  


\- Has the same height as the princess; keeps her frame nice, slim, and fit to make combat and assassinating an easier task without "dragging extra weight around". Ties her poofy platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with a few hairs sticking out of the sides.  
  


\- Just like her male counterpart, Leiah enjoys the more macabre and gruesome things to life, especially when it involves death in any way. Often bickers with Ashe and doesn't hesitate to be a little flirty~ as it's, in most cases, all in good fun. Would prefer making others laugh in case they're having a bad day since it helps clear her mind about things that may or may not be constantly plaguing her mind. ( _she has murder on her mind-_ )

**NAIA (Aka Noi)**  
  


\- Same Daemos outfit, but her human outfit has a yellow skirt instead of pants (worn with white leggings and black flats) with a white mesh top underneath her shirt.  
  


\- Is the shortest of the bunch at a height of 5'2. Isn't as extraordinarily fit as everyone else as she has a bit of chub to her, but it doesn't stop her from being a worthy knight! She believes that a bit more training will get her there since she is fairly new and is still accustoming to her knightly duties. Her hair is kept above the shoulder with it being naturally curly, but between the battles on Daemos and training, she doesn't have the time to make it that presentable. Got use to it after a while and decides to keep it that way.  
  


\- Again, both counterparts are seen as the weakest of all five and quickly hushes up once someone asks/demands her to. Is quite naive and ditsy as she tends to trip on her own feet a lot. Has a great attitude, a cheery voice, and makes a great cuddle buddy!

**RYSE (Aka Rhys)**  
  


\- Like most, her Daemos outfit stays the same. And like Naia, the cannon pants are swapped out with a pleated skirt held up with matching dark blue suspenders. Has that classic medieval hairstyle with a wrapped-around braid that is tied off and flows into the rest of her hair in the back.  
  


\- Stands at 5'6, but wears elevated shoes at all times, so she's an inch or two shorter without them. Is mostly straight up and down, but has an heir of grace and prestigiousness wherever she goes. Carries over the same calm and collected personality with only getting upset if the matter severely bothers and/or angers her.  
  


\- Although she does not show it often, Rhys has quite a lot of brains and can figure out a lot of complex situations in a logical and complex way. Has an eager motivation to find out how it works and how things are constructed, especially on Earth since she hopes to translate those things back to their world. But she still tends to ramble on a lot when explaining her findings to other people.

**OTHER CHARACTERS**  
  


\- Lorelei -> Lorenz  
  


\- Steve (Lorelei's BF/Ex) -> Stephanie

And that's it! I hope you guys like my headcannons since these are the ones that I plan on sticking to for this book! And I should note here too that not every character will be genderbent since most won't be that relevant in the end or I prefer them as their original (ex. Lady Grandma and Ms. Oats).  
  


Also! Instead of the original 2 Daemos weeks/14 suns to 1 Earth day time conversion, it's 2 suns to 1 day just so that there could be more I could write upon.  
  


It's an AU after all, so please forgive me!  
  


If you have any name-change suggestions, feel free to suggest them in the comments! I'm not entirely set on Noi's or Lorelei's, so don't be afraid to say them.  
  


I'll be hopefully posting the first chapter in a few days, around Febuary 29 or March 1. So in case you read this by then, I might be changing these around if your suggestion fits better than mine (which it most likely will ;w;).  
  


Happy reading! <3  
  


-Hex_Tea  
  



	2. [ 1 ] : Not Your Typical World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it to the new world, but weren't expecting the reaction they got from their first prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, first chapter! :D
> 
> there are some new changes to the prologue that i made, but will list here for your sake.
> 
> \- 'rhys' is now 'ryse' (changed it last-minute)
> 
> \- i forgot to add it to naia's info, but her hair is naturally short and curly, but an unruly mess half the time.
> 
> that's all i have to add; if anything else changes, i'll be sure to mention them! enjoy! <3

  
♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Stepping out of the portal from their realm seemed easy.

Until the burning of skin and the difficulty of breathing immediately hit them.

Leiah, Pierce, and Ryse were slightly hunched over, trying their best to adjust to the world around them as they surveyed their surroundings. Naia, meanwhile, was borderline panicking over the fact that her skin was on fire.  
  


"Princess Ashe!" Naia shouted, pointing over the fallen Daemos. "She's collapsed!"  
  


"We need to heal Princess Ashe." Leiah spoke through gritted teeth.  
  


"We can't move." Ryse replied. "The air has some sort of toxicity to it; I could not have foreseen the environment to have such an effect on us."  
  


"What do we do then?" Leiah asked, attempting to stand straighter with not much success.  
  


They were quite occupied with their conversation it all that they initially hadn't noticed the dude that literally ran past them and dumped a bag of garbage in the trash.  
  


"Hey, are you girls alright?" The male, otherwise known as Aven, yelled over to them, concern written all over his face. The others slowly turned to him with not-so friendly faces.  
  


"Crap!" Ryse swore under her breath. "We've been spotted!"  
  


"Stand your ground." Pierce murmured to the girls. "Show no weakness."  
  


He repeated his question with more urgency but their positions and expressions remained unaltered. His hot pink eyes darted towards the princess, even more panic settling in.  
  


"Are you not going to help her!?" He boomed but with the same results. "God, you know what, I'll just help her myself!"  
  


Aven went over and began to perform CPR on the girl, performing chest compressions (without making it too awkward) and rescue breaths to get Ashe breathing again.The others gasped in disbelief!  
  


"He's sucking her organs out!" Naia screamed!  
  


"Through her.. mouth..?" Pierce queried.  
  


Leiah spoke up as well. "We need to act!"  
  


Ryse called out Pierce's name as she quickly lept into action, lifting the male right off of Princess Ashe. He was baffled to say the least; part of which was from the fact that this slightly buff girl just lifted him up with one arm.  
  


"What in the- put me down! What kind of girl are you!?" He shouted, trying to wriggle out of her grip. Ashe surprisingly started to cough and come back to her senses.  
  


"I-I'm fine." Her voice sounded a bit rugged, but it was definitely reassuring. The princess' skin did appear sunburnt now though, but Naia did mutter a quick 'thank the gods'. "Are you all oka-?"  
  


"I was just trying to help your friend! I get that I'm a guy and all, but just put me down already before I call the cops!"  
  


"He's calling in reinforcements! Initiate evasive maneuvers!" Ryse commanded.  
  


Aven was for even more of a surprise when this big ass sword was literally pulled seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes going wide with a startled gasp escaping his lips.  
  


"I-uh, peaceful maneuvers!" She quickly added, earning a confused side glance from Pierce as she put her sword away and cautiously placed him on a sturdy-looking tree branch.  
  


"Hey!" He yelled. "What in the goddamn-!?"  
  


"Ugh, great. Now I'm stuck here."

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**"Descend."**

_"Pardon?"_

It was a while after the demons had left him to hang off the tree, now dumbfounded by the fact that they were trying to "roleplay" with him.  
  


"You know, I'd really like to get down from here if your muscle-bound friend hadn't put me up here!" He rebuked.  
  


"I will not repeat myself again!" She growled. "Descend!"  
  


"Are you serious!? I-!" The branch that was supporting him snapped under his weight, causing him to plop down onto the cemented ground below.  
  


"Well, I guess that works." Leiah shrugged.  
  


"Now that you have descended, you will now be obligated to listen to my every demand." The princess bent down to meet him eye to eye. "You should be grateful to be in the presence of such royalty."  
  


"Look, I've already lost my job interview, a chance to go to the convention and have been stuck on a tree by your friend over there. I'm not into whatever roleplay that you're trying to drag me into! You can go find some other con-goers to do that with."  
  


"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let some supposed 'princess' boss me around!"  
  


"Why you-!" Ashe's hand lit up into flames. "You dare speak back to me? I should just-!"  
  


"Your Majesty, you must conserve your magic and not use it on such trivial matters!" Ryse reprimanded her, and she listened, but rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  


"Did... did you just?" Aven muttered. "I think I've really seen everything today." He quietly laughed to himself before fainting out of shock. Ashe poked him to make sure if he was really knocked out, and once that was confirmed, she appointed Pierce to carry him.  
  


"Hey look- a spirit!" Naia pointed down to a black and white cat that meowed up at her. The small creature happily purred and gestured to follow it (somehow), the others following suit since it was considered bad luck to "ignore a spirit".  
  


The group followed the small animal closely and intently, curious as to where it might lead them next.  
  


Let's just hope that Aven won't mind.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this! will try my best to update it soon. have a good day/night!! <3


	3. [ 2 ] : Surprise Break In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and her entourage make their way into Aven's apartment. However, they were not expecting the reaction they got once he realized that five demon girls had broken into his home.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

If anyone was inside of the apartment, they would have been pretty horrified to see the doorknob of the front door melt away right before their eyes.

  
At least Naia was appreciative of it though as she briefly applauded Ashe.

  
Luckily nobody was though as it swung open for the six of them and Johny, the cat meowing and walking inside.

  
"Your Majesty, was that really a good use of magic?" Ryse scolded while rolling her eyes. 

  
" _Yes_." Ashe growled, her voice still rugged from nearly suffocating a few minutes ago.

  
"It seems the spirit has allowed us entrance."  
  


"Woah, cool!" Naia exclaimed, quickly following Johny inside of the apartment. She sat on the kitchen counter and looked around in awe as Pierce gently laid Aven onto his living room couch.  
  


The strawberry blonde demon walked up to Johny and greeted him. "I think the spirit might like me!"  
  


This would have been true if she hadn't somehow annoyed Johny by trying to pet him as cats often don't allow new people to pet them so easily, thus causing her to run around the apartment screaming like a lunatic.  
  


"It's not friendly! Help!" She cried.  
  


"The spirit has decided Naia must die." Pierce spoke up.  
  


"Good." The princess hissed, the screaming demon only getting louder.  
  


"Naia, die in silence! The last thing we need is for you to alert the nearby humans." Ryse barked.  
  


"Are we really going to let Naia die?" Leiah questioned. "I mean, I'm all for it, but.."  
  


"That spirit seems harmless; but don't tell Naia that." In the background, more of her cries for help could be heard, Leiah laughing in amusement. It was humorous to Ryse too, as messed up as that sounds.  
  


" _Enough_." Ashe ordered. "Scout the area."  
  


Leiah split up with Ryse to explore the left of the apartment while the other two waited outside of Aven's room.  
  


The first thing that was discovered by the first pair was a toilet. Ryse seemed very intrigued by it and wondered what the heck it even is or what its purpose was.  
  


"Some kind of... portal?" Leiah asked.  
  


"There's a lever." Ryse outstretched a hand towards the handle of the toilet.  
  


"Should you be touching that?"  
  


"We won't know what it does unless it's closely examined."  
  


"Then.. let me." She moved up to press down on the handle herself. Before Ryse could successfully stop her from doing so, the toilet already began to flush.  
  


"It's gonna kill us!" Leiah screamed, which could be heard from where Pierce and Ashe were standing.  
  


"They're trained warriors, I trust they won't get themselves killed." Ashe said, Pierce humming in agreement.  
  


"Let's investigate this door." She raised a hand and casted another ball of fire, prepared to burn the handle again until Pierce simply turned the knob to open it.  
  


"It's.. unlocked." She replied, stepping aside so Ashe could enter first. She followed behind shortly after, ducking a bit so her horns wouldn't get caught in the white door frame.

  
The walls on the inside were colored a faint periwinkle color with white baseboards all around. It was quite cluttered, to say the least, with posters of hot anime girls and other miscellaneous items skewed about the room.  
  


"This is.." Pierce mumbled.  
  


"No, this-" Ashe interrupted. "These must be warriors. The male human must be some kind of powerful sorcerer in order to imprison them in these walls."  
  


"These remind me of us," She continued. "They have a similar stature to them that mirrors our own. Perhaps he has a vendetta towards these types of warriors."  
  


"But he let his guard down so easily with us."  
  


" _Unless_..-" Her eyebrows furrowed. "We must uncover the source of his power."  
  


She sent Pierce to go check if everything outside was all good. In the meantime, Aven was starting to come back to his senses. He gasped and sat straight up on the couch, terrified to turn around and see the back of Pierce in his room.  
  


"O- _Oh_ my God, oh my _God_ -" His voice wavered immensely, but tried not to be super loud since they were in earshot. "H-How the _fu_ -freak did they even get in here?!"

" _I-I need to get the hell out of here_."

He quietly got off the couch and started creeping his way towards the front door. However, his efforts would prove to be pointless as he was quickly spotted by Naia who had calmed down once Johny simply rested on her chest.  
  


"The human is escaping!" Naia yelled, quickly and effectively alarming the others. Aven bolted towards the door, but Ryse and Leiah blocked his path.  
  


" _Shit_ -" He darted towards the kitchen instead and grabbed ahold to the nearest weapon close to him; a frying pan. In a somewhat sad attempt to defend himself, it did seem to ward them off a bit.  
  


It gave Aven a bit more confidence!  
  


At least until Pierce came in holding her giant sword from earlier.  
  


The others equipped their weapons as well, leaving him quite outnumbered.  
  


"Back off!" He barked. "Or I'll.. I'll _heh_ -heckin' scream!"  
  


"Wouldn't be the first time I've made a male human scream." Leiah grinned.  
  


"Leiah, hold your tongue!" Ryse chastised.  
  


"Ugh, you know what I mean!"  
  


"I-I thought I dreamed you guys up!" Aven started to back up a bit, trying to prepare himself for a running start.  
  


"He saw us in his sleep?" Naia tilted her head, lowering her guard down a bit.  
  


"He must have the ability to foresee us coming." Ryse pondered. "Humans in this world are powerful."  
  


"What in the hell are you guys even talking about?!" He yelled.  
  


Ryse was taking the initiative, trying her best to calm the situation. "Please, we mean you no harm."  
  


"I.. thought we meant all the harm?" Pierce murmured to her.  
  


" _Ashe isn't here_." She murmured back. "Please, we just need help and-"  
  


"I-I saw you do magic power stuff! With the fire and all of that! Are you the devil's servants!?" Aven continued.  
  


"The.. devil?" Leiah said.  
  


"He means a demon."  
  


" _Oooh_."  
  


Ryse continued her peaceful approach until Ashe came back into view. She seemed confused at the prideful expression the princess had.  
  


"The source of his power! I've uncovered it!" She ever so proudly stated, walking up to the rest of them.  
  


"Ashe and I found it before, but we weren't sure." Pierce elaborated. Aven stood there, confused as all hell, until Ashe pulled up a particular item from behind her back.

It was a pair of his boxer briefs.

He turned _bright red_.

"This human is a sorcerer; Ryse, here," She continued, passing on the undergarment.  
  


The other women crowded around it in awe as Ashe declared Aven to be a sorcerer of sorts and handed Ryse a male model magazine that was also in his room.

  
As they discussed the pictures of men posing in various boxers, he took the chance to literally _yeet_ the frying pan towards them.  
  


It barely missed the top of Ashe's horns, hitting the wall and (thankfully) not square in her face, which hadn't fazed her much in the end. Sure, it came as a shock, but combat on Daemos was much more brutal than a mere near hit to the face.  
  


The metal part of the pan hit the wall first, the ear-piercing sound catching their attention. Ashe growled and opened her mouth to yell at him, but Aven was having none of that.  
  


"Alright, I don't know who you guys, but you better explain where y'all came from and why you're here before I call the cops!" He barked, slamming his hand on the counter.  
  


"Please, do not call any reinforcements." Ryse insisted. "I apologize for our intrusion, but we come with peaceful intentions.  
  


"You literally broke into my house! What do you mean you come with 'peaceful intentions'!?"  
  


"Ugh, let's just kill him and-"  
  


"Your Majesty, you said you wanted a prisoner! An informant, if I do recall." She cut Ashe off, keeping her voice at a harsh whisper.  
  


"This one is too powerful of a sorcerer." The princess replied in the same tone before mumbling "and annoying" under her breath.  
  


"Yes, but this may work in our favor. Realistically, we will go through this type of resistance with every human we encounter."  
  


In the corner of her eye, Ashe could see Aven preparing to run or barrel through them and out the door, so she quickly did something about it.  
  


"Pierce, hold the human male in place before he runs off!" The princess commanded, the tall brunette doing as told and held him in her arms.  
  


"Hey, let me go!" He yelled, trying to squirm from her grasp. Unfortunately, he was not successful at all since she was much stronger.  
  


Aven was about to start yelling louder and argue, but Pierce and her quick thinking simply placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his bickering a bit.  
  


"Hah, nice job, Pierce!" Naia clapped, Ryse agreeing with her.  
  


"Why did we get such an annoying human?!" The princess complained, conjuring up another fireball. "I'll just shut him up with-!"  
  


"Ashe, stop! We need him to trust us! Hurting him isn't going to help us." Ryse reprimanded. "We shouldn't go to such extreme measures or use magic so recklessly!"  
  


At some point into the screaming, he did switch between low grumbles and loud shouts. Just as they thought he was done, he would start back up again, which was honestly just as loud and annoying to Ashe and the other Daemos.  
  


He kept this up for over an hour.  
  


Just nothing but cries for help, yelling, and more thrashing about. Ashe tried to intimidate him multiple times by bringing a fireball close to his face, but this only made him scream like a girl and resist even more.  
  


He did try using more force to escape, but only managed to get so far before being held down again. Good thing he works out from time to time, otherwise, those attempts might not have been as semi-successful.  
  


Even Leiah tried a hand at calming him down, but that didn't go so well either.

♥ ♡ ♥

_"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Leiah softly spoke through his loud yelling._  
  


_"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." She gave him a toothy yet friendly grin._  
  


_"She's got teeth!!" He girlishly screamed. This bewildered her and Naia; nobody had ever rejected Leiah's smile before._  
  


_"He seems to be immune to your charm," Ryse spoke up. "Perhaps he just needs more time to calm down?"_  
  


♥ ♡ ♥

Too bad it didn't work that way.

At least he discovered his surprisingly impressive lung capacity.

"Why is this taking forever!?" Leiah groaned, tossing her arms up into the air.  
  


"I can't take it anymore!" Naia cried. "Just make him stop!"  
  


Ashe pulled her face away from her hands. "Just _kill him_." She sneered.  
  


" _What.._?" Pierce asked since it was hard to hear over the yelling right beside her ears. But the mention of killing did catch Leiah's attention though as her head popped back up over the armrest of the couch.  
  


"Let me try something." Ryse spoke and stood up from where she had been sitting.  
  


"We tried nothing, and we're all out of ideas." said Ashe, who was just about done with all of this now.  
  


"I have an idea."  
  


"You couldn't have had one sooner?" Naia said, getting a bit smart with the brunette.  
  


"Silence!" She barked back, pointing a hand at her.  
  


"Human?" Ryse spoke softly. After not responding the first time, she spoke louder, clapping her hands together to try and get his attention.  
  


It was quite effective, actually!  
  


Much to everyone's surprise (and to their relief), he caught on and stopped screaming and yelling, turning his eyes to Ryse.  
  


"Why the hell didn't you try that sooner?" Leiah asked her.  
  


"I didn't think a pet command gesture would work." She replied. "As said before, we ask that you please forgive our intrusion, but we wish to speak with you. If we let you go, would you please not scream? We promise we will not harm you."  
  


" _No, we don't_." Ashe muttered under her breath.  
  


As if not hearing what the princess said, he carefully nodded and agreed to their terms, finally being let go once Pierce was asked to do so. He turned to the taller woman who simply smiled and patted his head gently.  
  


Although their heights were not that off, he still felt much shorter than being an inch or so off of the other. Aven also tried his best to not look down either.

Guess he was just too panicked to notice their height difference before.

Actually, after taking a good look at the rest of them, they were pretty attractive as well; at least to him at any rate. But he needed to push that thought aside and hear what they had to say.  
  


"U-Um, what the.. hell are you guys?" He asked.  
  


"That doesn't matter!" Ashe interrupted, conjuring up another fireball. "Now tell us about your world, or _we'll_ -"  
  


"Your Majesty!" Ryse reprimanded her the same way she did with Naia. The princess rolled her eyes at looked at him expectingly.  
  


"Wait, so, that fire-magic stuff I saw before was.. real?" Aven stammered.  
  


"Yes!" Ryse replied. "Allow me to explain. We are from another world, and we go by the name of 'Daemos'."  
  


"Your name is 'Daemos'?"  
  


"No. We are Daemos." She clarified, but he clearly didn't get the hint.  
  


"You're all named 'Daemos'?"  
  


"Uh, no, my name is Ryse, and-"  
  


"Your world is rise?"  
  


"Just, _ugh_ -" She paused, taking in a frustrated breath in. "We are from another world! Our world is being threatened by a.. uh, terrible monster! It threatens to engulf everything we care about!"  
  


"Woah, really?" His eyes widened slightly.  
  


"Yes! Um, so we.. came to Ea-urf to learn about it and see if we could.. _move our people here_."

  
What she was explaining was a bit of a stretch, and the others could tell. Naia almost blew their cover, but Leiah quickly shut her down before she said something stupid.  
  


"We truly do not know where we are in this world or how to begin living in it, so would a powerful sorcerer such as yourself aide us on our mission?" Ryse was the first to get down to one knee and bow, the others, aside from Ashe, doing the same.  
  


Hell, even Johny joined in, which only seemed to annoy her even more as she rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
  


Albeit out of place, Aven quickly flushed at the gesture even if the princess was too arrogant to mirror the actions of her knights. He quickly flushed red and went to his bathroom.  
  


The male splashed his face with cold water, still in disbelief that five hot demon girls were in his apartment.  
  


"This is just some weird, sexy dream that I'm having that is just stupidly weird and informative. There is no way in hee.. _ck_ that they're real, right?" He spoke aloud to himself. "There's no way that I've been good enough for Jesus to drop some hot demon girls at my front door."

"Wait... maybe it wasn't Jesus." He continued.

"They're demons."

"Which means.. it was.."

_He gasped_!

"Okay, okay, you have to think smart, Aven. You are outnumbered here." He patted his pockets down, now realizing his phone was missing.  
  


"Great, my phone's gone too. They probably have it somewhere." Aven kept thinking to himself that they couldn't be real, they just couldn't be.  
  


But it was late in the evening, and he didn't want to leave five girls to defend themselves out there throughout the night. Who knows that could happen to them, especially if they are demons who may not pick up on the type of people that wander about during that time.

So, he came to one solution.

"Alright, I can help you guys." Aven sighed, opening the door to the bathroom, surprised to see them all gathered around the door.  
  


"You can?" Ryse asked.  
  


"Yup. I'm feeling generous right now and don't want you guys to get hurt if I kick you out of here. So, you guys can crash here for now and some people who might be able to help y'all out in the morning."  
  


"Well, it's not like we were going to take 'no' for an answer." Ashe ever-so snarkily stated. "You are now our prisoner, and you will do as I command."  
  


"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You need to get your manners in check."  
  


" _Huh_?"  
  


"I get that you might have never been told 'no' growing up, but I ask that all of you will show respect while staying in _my_ house."  
  


"See, Princess Ashe? We shouldn't be so rude if he is offering his hospitality." Ryse spoke, looking over at Ashe.  
  


"Yeah, he seems like a kind man!" Naia smiled at him, which tugged at his heartstrings a bit at how cute it was.  
  


"Really?" He asked, blushing a bit.  
  


Naia nodded enthusiastically and, although Ashe did not approve of showing such weakness towards him, opted to hold her own tongue and just follow along.  
  


He led them over to the living room where some of them took a seat and let him explain what to do next. It was already nearing nighttime as the sun mostly disappeared from view, leaving a very pretty yet dark sunset painted across the sky with hues of bright orange, dark red, and an off-black.  
  


"Let me get you all situated and then we'll go on from there." Aven offered. "It might take me a bit to find everything, so I'd suggest to try and settle down for the night."  
  


"We truly do thank you for your hospitality," Ryse thanked him, giving him a small smile. "Even if some express their gratitude more than others."  
  


He had a feeling that she was gesturing towards the moody princess or maybe even Pierce, who has been pretty quiet the whole time.  
  


"It's no problem, hahah." Aven smiled back and went into his room to see if he had any extra blankets for all five of them. He knew there was only about one or two in the emergency stash outside, so he wanted to find one for all of them at least.  
  


After closing the door behind him, he could hear them starting to talk amongst themselves about whatever they were talking about. Aven took the chance to calm himself down a bit, taking the first breather he's had all day.  
  


"I can't believe I'm literally letting five demon girls stay in my apartment." The male muttered to himself in disbelief, running his hands through his hair, almost regretting his decision.

" _I'm really going to fricken die_."

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this long chapter! 
> 
> how's the quarantine going for y'all? (if you are in quarantine, of course, i know not all places are as of now.)
> 
> please stay safe you guys! i know the social distancing can be hard, but i ask that you hang in there! and if you have to leave the house, remember to stay safe, wash your hands, and wear a mask if necessary!
> 
> see you in the next one! bai~! <3


	4. [ 3 ] : Last-Minute Shopping Spree & Random House Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in for the first night of many, Aven manages to not only avoid get murdered, but also get some clothing for the girls to wear.
> 
> Too bad his wallet was screaming by the end of it though.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

In the dead of night as everyone was asleep, Aven holding his giant novelty number two pencil respectively, Ryse was in the main bathroom of the apartment. The jewel of her necklace glowed in her hands as the mirror did too, soon revealing the all-too familiar face of Lady Grandma.  
  


"Well, it's about time you called!" The older woman huffed.  
  


"Forgive me, Lady Grandma. Things-"  
  


"Didn't go according to plan?" She interrupted. " _Hah_! What plan would work when going to a world you know nothing about?"  
  


"I was under the impression that humans in this world were much like the ones.. on Daemos."  
  


"Enough." Lady Grandma hushed her. "Now... Tell me..."  
  


"How is Ashe and Pierce doing? Are they alright?!"  
  


"Well, at least your concerns show for your grandchild." Ryse sighed.  
  


"Hmm? Oh, right. I care about her too, I guess."  
  


She pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration. "Ashe is safe, and so is Pierce."  
  


Ryse did seem confused when Lady Grandma let out a chuckle in amusement though.  
  


"Oh, lighten up, Ryse! You're calling me with such a peaceful tone about you that it's obvious that everyone is safe." Her face changed to a more serious expression. "Now, you need to use your time on Ea-urf wisely. It's only been a day since you've left, so I would advise using your magic wisely, as even calling me could drain you."  
  


"That's interesting, the sun has only set once here."  
  


Their conversation continued and eventually evolved into Ryse enthusiastically flushing the toilet for a minute straight. That lead to Aven waking up with a "I haven't slept for 4 days" look on his face and walk towards the bathroom with his pencil in hand.  
  


Aven knocked on the bathroom door, his tired expression very apparent to the shorter lady.  
  


"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, cutting off her explanation swiftly before asking another question. "Just get out and go to sleep, I need to use the bathroom."  
  


Aven walked past her and went over to the toilet, setting the pencil on the counter and was about to pull his pants down he realized she was still watching him, wide-eyed and all.  
  


"Uh.. what are you doing?" He asked, turning slightly to face her.  
  


"I want to observe how you mix potions!"  
  


"Oh my God, you don't know what a toilet is, do you?"  
  


"A.. toi-lot?"  
  


The male grabbed the two closest items to him, that being the pencil and roll of toilet paper, and made an intimidating stance. "Leave," He demanded. "Or else I will unleash my powers onto you!"  
  


"No, wait, I didn't mean any disrespect!" She stammered, panicked almost.  
  


" _Too late._ " He pressed down on the button mechanism, causing the toilet to flush for the 20th time that night and for Ryse to bolt out of there. The door was slammed shut on her way out.  
  


"Just so you know, humans enjoy their privacy in this room. Spell mixing is very difficult."  
  


"Y-yes, _ahem_ , apologies."

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Ashe was the first to wake up, taking the time to loosen up her stiffened muscles from sleeping on the couch the whole night.  
  


She looked around to see all of her knights supposedly asleep either sitting on one of the extra chairs or the ground with the exception of Naia. Ashe drew her attention to the outside for a moment before getting up and looking out of the large modern windows of the apartment.  
  


Down below were those who started work up an early, primarily business men and women who were most likely starting the day right with a cup of coffee and briefcase in hand.

  
It intrigued the princess greatly at how much they resembled a colony of ants or similar creatures, but quickly dismissed them with a venomous click of her tongue.

That's when she remembered their "prisoner".

Walking over to Naia, who laid on the floor in an all but elegant manner, she took one of the knight's daggers and pocketed them before stepping into Aven's bedroom.  
  


"Ashe hasn't been acting normal." Leiah spoke up, keeping her voice at a low tone.  
  


"Yes." Pierce murmured in reply.  
  


"Don't you find it odd how docile we've been since getting here? Normally, Ashe wouldn't listen to reason so easily and would have acted long before now." She briefly paused. "I wonder what's going on.."  
  


"Something's changed." The brunette said. "It's not our place to ask."  
  


"Ugh, your unquestioning loyalty is _disgusting_."  
  


"I do not expect a former assassin to understand loyalty."  
  


"Oh yeah, fun times, heh."  
  


They shared a brief moment of silence before Leiah spoke up again.  
  


"We should wake up Ryse before Ashe does something stupid, huh?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


Meanwhile, the princess stood looming over the sleeping male, holding the dagger she stole from Naia in her hands.  
  


"Your sacrifice be remembered, human." Ashe spoke menacingly, raising the weapon above her head. She was right about to stab him until a dark, clouded entity rammed into her side, throwing her off balance and scurrying away before she could spot it.  
  


This was when Ryse finally barged into the room, a look of extreme disapproval present on her face.  
  


"Your Majesty, put down the knife!" She barked in a harsh whisper.  
  


"And why should I?" Ashe barked back.  
  


"Knifes _kill_ humans."  
  


"And..?"  
  


Frustrated, Ryse took a second to breath and recompose herself. "Your Majesty. I am all for your way of doing things, but now is not the time for this. One sole human is not going to solve the entire magic crisis! We need to-"  
  


"Which part is the most tender to stab..?" She continued on and ignored the other woman.  
  


"Don't wake him up!" Ryse growled in the same hushed tone. "He tried to kill me last night!"  
  


"Hey, have you guys seen one of my daggers around?" Naia said sleepily as she too entered the room.  
  


"Quiet, Naia, or you'll wake her!" She yelled a bit too loud, which in turn had prompted Aven to stir.

Everyone gasped!

They all stood frozen for a moment, afraid of what might happen next.  
  


"G-Good job, Ryse!" Naia stammered. "He's going to kill us!"  
  


"You said he seemed kind!" She replied.  
  


"But he told us to not come in here last night after he helped us settle in!"  
  


"H-He's going to wake-" Ashe began, but soon stopped mid-sentence as a low groan worsened her panicked state.  
  


Just as Aven's eyes began to open, Pierce had already slipped past everyone and stood by his side. She gently patted his head and easily prompted him to fall back asleep, everyone letting out a sigh of relief.  
  


"I could have killed him, you know." Ashe muttered towards Pierce.  
  


"Yes." She responded briefly.  
  


"Get out of here now." Ryse demanded, ushering the other women out of the room.  
  


The moment they stepped outside, the princess was the first of them to speak.  
  


" _I had everything under control-_."  
  


"Your Majesty, you almost had us killed!" Ryse rebuked, swiftly cutting her off.  
  


"I grow _tired_ of this charade that we're playing." Ashe growled back.  
  


Leiah sighed. "You and me both."  
  


"Leiah!"

  
"I kinda have to agree," Naia spoke up. "Why are we prancing around here? We know that the humans have dangerous weapons, but we've had plenty of chances to take on this male human here."  
  


Ryse let out an exasperated sigh. "Princess Ashe, this mission is _everything_ to you, is it not?"  
  


The Daemos in question stood up, a bit taken aback. "Uh, yes."  
  


"Then listen to me; if we go back to Daemos without a solid source to renew the magic, there isn't going to _be_ a second chance. We, single-handedly, killed the last source of magic. If we return with nothing to show for it but a mere weak source of magic, _that's it_."  
  


"We will lose _everything_. We will suffer humiliation. And worse.."  
  


"Our heads.." Naia finished, her own head dropping slightly.  
  


"Precisely." said Ryse. "No matter how high or valued we are in the ranks, we will die. And Ashe, you, out of all of us, will _suffer_ the most."  
  


That last sentence hit Ashe hard, her eyes going wide as the realization kicked in. Leiah noticed it and decided to step in.  
  


"Hey, lighten up, will ya?" She said.  
  


"Huh?" Ryse hummed.  
  


"We aren't at that point yet. Plus, Ashe is just doing things like how we would on Daemos. Can't shame her for that, huh?"  
  


"I _can_ shame her."  
  


"Well, you can't shame me!"  
  


"You do that enough for yourself."  
  


" _Point is_ , we'll do things your way, Ryse. For now, anyways." She turned her attention to the princess. "Right, Princess Ashe?"  
  


" _Exactly_." Ashe replied.  
  


"Huh?"

  
"For now, things are going according to plan. The male human will teach us to be humans so we can learn their weaknesses. Then, once we understand how they work, we will bring the strongest of them back to Daemos to extract their magic." She concluded with Naia and Pierce giving their two cents in agreement.

  
"See? She had a plan all along!" Leiah grinned.

  
"Alright then." Ryse turned back to Ashe. "What is our next course of action?"

  
"We kill no humans. We begin blending in." She commanded. "Leiah, go wake the prisoner up."

  
"With pleasure." The assassin smirked as she march towards Aven's bedroom door.

  
"We need to begin assimilating with the humans immediately."

  
Meanwhile, in Aven's room, he had just woken up to Leiah laying down right next to him.

  
"You should take it as a compliment that I hadn't killed you in your sleep." She said.

  
"Wow, thanks. Can you kill me now so I don't have to deal with this horrible yet incredibly sexy dream that has become my life?" He said sarcastically, but she had taken it quite literally as her eyes lit up and began to draw out one of her sickles from behind.  
  


  
**"Dude, I was just kidding!!"**

_"Leiah, what did I just say!?"_

  
  


* * *

  
  


**"Assimilate?"**

"Yes!" Ryse piped up. "Princess Ashe would like to-"  
  


She was cut off as Aven burst out loud laughing.  
  


"He.. mocks us?" Leiah asked, confused.  
  


"No, no, no," He regained his composure a bit. "It's just- you said "ass"!"  
  


"Uh, Ashe, perhaps you can explain." Ryse gestured to the princess, who seemed annoyed at his immaturity.  
  


"Ugh, fine." She turned to Aven, pulling the collar of his jacket down so they were more at an eye level. "Teach us your human ways. Now."  
  


"Y'know, asking like that isn't going to-"  
  


"So, if I do that, you guys will leave?" He asked.  
  


"Faster than you can imagine."  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Really."  
  


"Really really?" He persisted.  
  


" _Really._ " Ashe spoke, stressing the word as she started to get a bit annoyed.  
  


"Really." Pierce added, the others aside from Ryse doing the same as it repeated in a cycle.  
  


"Silence!" The princess barked.  
  


"Pfft, killjoy." Aven sighed and pouted, the fun of it all now gone. "Look, when I woke up, I was kinda under the impression that you guys were just roleplaying to get a free night at some dude's house."  
  


"Not to mention, I also expected some of my stuff to go missing at that so I can at least call the police with a good reason instead of a crazy one. I didn't think that you all would still be here once it was morning outside."  
  


"Why would you hope for that?" Leiah asked him.  
  


"Simple; I've seen it happen before to other guys and I wouldn't want to be and feel like an asshole for leaving five attractive girls on the streets for the night. Who knows of what gross people would take advantage of you guys if you really are from another world and don't understand our's works?"  
  


"We are capable of defending ourselves." Ryse said. "Humans here may be powerful, but I'm sure that we'd be able to if need be."  
  


"I don't doubt that. But considering how you guys were scared of me holding a frying pan and how I reacted to your magic, I'd rather have you guys here than out there running from the cops or something."  
  


"What are cops?" Naia asked.  
  


" _Assimilate us now_." Ashe muttered under her breath.  
  


"Woah, you're really are about this 'human' thing, huh?" He chuckled. "Well, uh, as a sorcerer such as myself, it'll be hard to teach you the ways of being human, but.."  
  


"Sorcerer!" The strawberry blonde girl gasped in awe, her eyes lighting up.  
  


"First off, we must conjure you up some.. human clothing using my magic."  
  


"Is what we are wearing not appropriate?" Ryse interjected.  
  


"I wouldn't say "non-appropriate", but it does make you guys stand out more compared to the females here. They normally don't wear as heavy of clothing as you guys do, but seeing as you guys are probably warriors, I can understand why it's necessary."  
  


"Is that normal for females here to dress as such?"  
  


"I guess it depends on the person, however, the ones that you might have seen outside yesterday look similar to you all is due to my... convention spell. It attracts other, uh, demons from around the world to one place." Even Aven himself spoke with a tinge of uncertainty in his own words, but the others seemed quite interested at the mention of magic.  
  


"A summoner?" Pierce spoke aloud.  
  


"He can conjure demons?" Leiah added with Naia beside her marveling at the fact.  
  


"Enough talk!" Ashe raised her voice. "Where are these clothes?"  
  


"Oh, right." Aven took a moment to clear his throat. "Well, first off, we need currency to exchange for clothing. Give me a one sec."  
  


A few moments later, he emerged out of his room with a decently-sized piggy bank in hand. The moment Aven was going to explain what it was meant for was when Ashe enacted her plan, yanking the ceramic pig out of his hands and into her own.  
  


"Your magic is mine!" She boasted loudly, holding it close to her chest.  
  


"Hey, give me back my damn swear jar!" He barked, trying to get it back only for her to make it more difficult to do so.  
  


"Pierce, smash it!" She tossed it to her knight who had almost caught it; Aven managed to get it back mid-toss though.  
  


"I paid good money for this, and I'll be damned if-" He was cut off when the piggy bank was swiftly taken away from him and into Pierce's hands while he was distracted. Aven was unfortunately too slow to get it back, which resulted in it getting smashed into little pieces effortlessly with a mighty swing of her hand.  
  


"Well, fu-"  
  


"Forgive us." Ryse sighed, giving the two ladies a mild death glare.  
  


"It's.. alright." He turned his attention to Pierce. "I'm surprised you even managed to break it with your bare hands. I never seen anyone do that, let alone a girl."  
  


"We're all stronger than we let on." Leiah chimed in.  
  


"I see then. Well, at least it's only a small sacrifice to pay so you guys can get headed out as soon as possible. And great, I got 150 bucks in here! Err, make that 152 actually."  
  


Leiah and Naia exchanged a few words between themselves as it seemed to them that he was talking to some other being that they most likely couldn't see themselves.  
  


"Come! I shall take you guys to a very.. sacred place among us humans!" He tried to look as convincing as possible, but slowly became less confident in keeping up this charade that he was doing.  
  


"Why am I going along with this?" Aven muttered to himself. "This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done." He had the money gathered up in his wallet (plus a little extra, just in case) and stood by the foyer, gesturing them to follow.  
  


"Ryse, Leiah," Ashe gestured to the two. "You two stay back here and make these living accommodations more suitable for us."  
  


Although Ryse obeyed, the assassin was quick to make a fuss.  
  


"What? Why me!?" Leiah rebuked.  
  


" _Because you went against what I **said** earlier_." Ashe gritted back, her expression now a little meaner than before.  
  


"Hey! I was just, kinda, sorta, playing around, okay!?"  
  


" _Staay_." She demanded. "Ryse, I trust that you know what to do."  
  


"Of course." The mage nodded. The other three turned to follow Aven out of the apartment, Leiah still sputtering in protest before ultimately giving up in the end.  
  


Meanwhile, at the mall, Aven was explaining and exaggerating the place to the three of them, Naia obviously the most amazed by the large and complex building. He showed them his two favorite stores to shop at; the convenience store and thrift store.  
  


Admittedly, they're the only shops he frequents because he likes to conserve his money while being in and out of work.  
  


"How.. does this help us?" Ashe queried, eyeing at some of the clothing inside of the thrift store.  
  


"Oh, that's easy! Here is where we're going to get you guys some human clothes!" He said happily.  
  


"Those female humans are trying to use their blinding magic on us again." Pierce gestured to two fangirls who took pictures of them. Eccentrically. With their camera flashes on.  
  


"Oh, don't pay too much attention to them. They're just con-goers who think you guys are cosplaying, which actually works in our favor. I'm not sure how we'd address the horns otherwise."  
  


"Yo Aven!" A voice called in the distance, Aven immediately dreading to turn around to see who the voice belong to. And sure enough, he was met with the face of Lorenz wearing a posh butler outfit.  
  


"Hey man, it is you! I thought you were busy this weekend!" Lorenz always spoke buddy-buddy to him, which wouldn't be bad if they weren't so different.  
  


He was a 6'' former jock (was head of the football team at some point) and had dated a few cheerleaders during high school and college. Aven was the guy who blended into the wall, wore headphones to drown out the gossip about him, and sat around before trying to improve himself in the following years post-college.  
  


"Hey, same to you dude! I thought you were going to the convention!" He replied, trying to match the energy in Lorenz's voice. "I mean, I was nice to you over the phone, so.."  
  


"I am, still! There was a last minute mishap where a seam ripped accidentally and came by to the thrift store to get a sewing kit. But hey, now that you're here, we can head out to the con together!"  
  


"Yeah, about that.." Aven paused, deciding if he should lie or be straight up honest so they can go in and out and be home quickly. He chose the latter option.  
  


"I would, but you see, I got some things I need to do, and-"  
  


"Nah, I totally get it." Lorenz cut him off, patting the shorter male on the back. "I had to miss out on some stuff too to prepare for the con. But you should really consider coming with us next time! I'm sure my buddies would love to have you around."  
  


"Enough _chatter_." Ashe butted in. "We must-"  
  


"You're hot." Lorenz said abruptly, throwing her off guard.  
  


"Shoot, sorry! That one just kinda slipped out." He quickly apologized. "But your costume though; that's some hella good detail on that. I'm kinda impressed, actually!" The reaction was eaqually the same for the other two as all three stood around awkwardly.  
  


"Aven, are these your friends?"  
  


"I mean, I guess so, yeah-"  
  


"Woah, I didn't know you had _friends_!" He gushed. "I don't mean it in a bad way, of course- just thought you weren't the type to have any. Let alone find a female friend that's taller than you!"  
  


Ashe was going to start up in another fuss, but Aven quickly hushed her.  
  


"Hey, so Lorenz, I can't go to the convention with you and will probably not hang out with you for a while, but do you mind helping me pick 5 outfits.. for girls?"  
  


"I'm assuming it's for them?"  
  


"Yeah! They, uh, lost their luggage on the plane ride here, so they only have their cosplay outfits with them as of now. So... I'm helping them out and getting them something normal to wear outside of the con." Lorenz glared at him menacingly before changing his expression to a gentler one.  
  


"Oh, sure! I don't mind!" He smiled. "I've gone shopping with my girlfriend from time to time, so I have an idea of what's popular for girls. They might have a few outfits in there that she wears often, so I hope that'll help us choose."  
  


"Awesome!"  
  


"But real talk, your friends are pretty hot, just saying." He said, his eyes sparkling.  
  


"Great, now I remember that." Aven lightly blushed at the fact, heading into the store to begin shopping.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

After a shopping spree, a quick stop at the grocery store, and a metaphorically screaming wallet later, the group finally made it back to the apartment. The three of them made it in easily but Pierce had to duck so her horns wouldn't get caught in the door frame.  
  


Once she and Aven set their newly bought items aside and headed to the living room, Ryse phased through the wall between the fireplace and the bookcase to the left of the computer desk.  
  


"Princess Ashe, this way." She spoke, leading the others through the portal. It wasn't until Pierce made her way through that he finally reacted, sputtering in confusement at the sight of them walking into a wall in his apartment.  
  


He reached out to where the portal seemed to be, and sure enough, his hand fell through the wall. Aven took a few moments stunned before growing a pair and walking through the portal.  
  


To say that the place was fancy would be a severe understatement.  
  


It was _luxurious_ \- it was _posh_ \- it was by far the **greatest** flex of royalness and opulence that he had ever seen. It had fountains on _fountains_ , and that was just in the grand foyer alone.  
  


"What do you think? Ryse bound the room to the wall here, that way we feel more at home." Leiah elaborated.  
  


"It took a bit of my magic, so I must use the rest wisely." The Daemos in reference replied.  
  


"It's perfect." Ashe murmured.  
  


"T-This is... really happening.." Aven stammered, alerting the others to his presence. He fell weak at his knees and fainted onto the ground soon after, much to the mild frustration of Ryse.  
  


He reawoke on one of the benches in the foyer with a sudden gasp. "This isn't a dream, still!"  
  


"Here, maybe this will help." Pierce said, pulling out a box of Munchie Scrunchies from behind her.  
  


"What the-!? Where did you get this!?"  
  


"I.. took it."  
  


"Without _paying_!?"  
  


"Paying..?"  
  


" _You better watch your_ -" Ashe began, but was cut off once more.  
  


"Okay," He sighed heavily. "I'm good. I'm good for today! You guys went out, I got to be a 'sorcerer'," He gestured over to Ryse. "She made some weird portal thing in my house, and now you're becoming thieves! That's just great!"  
  


He took the box of cereal from Pierce. "Just keep in mind that you can't just take everything without paying for it. That's an easy way to get caught and potentially arrested for theft."  
  


"I'll just return this later and take a breather; a day sounds fine, yeah? Just to clear my mind and stuff. Okay? Okay. Have a good night." With that, he flounced his way out through the portal, leaving the five confused by the whole ordeal. Ashe was understandably frustrated by the change in promises, but Ryse was quick enough to calm her down.  
  


As for Aven, he had quickly let the angered persona fall as he had to understand they were from a different world. Things clearly don't work the same way there and he hold grudges for long.  
  


And you'd be _damned_ if he would actually go out again to returned the cereal. He would much rather enjoy a bowl with his cat Johny instead, letting a small smile tug at his lips.  
  


Maybe they _aren't_ so bad after all.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, 4/20
> 
> but for real, hope y'all enjoyed! it took a while to write since it's basically one episode crammed into a chapter. it was fun to write in the extra bits though.
> 
> see yah in the next one! bai! <3


	5. [ 4 ] : Bubble Bath Bombardment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't a man take a shower with 5 demon girls in his home at once in peace?!
> 
> Geez, the nerve of some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Update! ] : I changed Pierce's outfit to have fitted yet slightly baggy black pants instead of the shorts and leggings she had before. I think it's more true to the original outfit compared to the sporty look it had before. :D
> 
> I also change Steve's name to Stephanie instead of Stacy! (I'm excited to start writing her, haha!)
> 
> Thirdly, there's a new character in this chapter, hehe. If you've already seen this episode, I'm sure you can figure out who it is, lol
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

In a now rare moment of peace, Aven took the time to take a nice, long shower by himself. He grew comfortable soaking into the warm water that showered over him. It felt as though it washed away the stress of this past weekend along with the suds that covered him.  
  


He would have wanted a bath, but they weren't something the male took often. There weren't many options for specifically bubble bath soaps for guys in the stores he went to either and the online ones had even less to the point where it wasn't worth shopping there.  
  


The options themselves weren't _that_ terrible; they just didn't suit his fancy that much as a simple bottle of body wash.  
  


Then again, he could just substitute one for the other, but didn't want to waste half a bottle for something that might not work as efficiently. Maybe one day he'll be able to have a bubble bath. But until then, Aven would just have to stick to showers for the time being.  
  


Speaking of showers, it wasn't too much of a hassle to put up a curtain since the pre-existing shower had an extension where one could be attached to. Despite living in the apartment for a long time, it was a feature he never knew came with the home, but was a lucky find nevertheless.  
  


Besides, Aven would like to have his privacy in his own home and not be walked in on by anyone. He had to keep in mind that he didn't live by himself anymore, and the risk of that happening was much higher than before.  
  


Finding a curtain that matched his color scheme wasn't too bad either and it was up by the following day. The girls themselves were naturally intrigued by it as well. A part of him secretly hoped that it wouldn't fall apart anytime soon thanks to one of them.  
  


Johny rested on the nearby container just outside the shower curtain, wearing a green face mask Aven got for him as a joke shopping for the soaps he didn't end up wanting. Surprisingly, the cat seemed content with the mask on its fur despite its typical slimy outer coating.  
  


Aven hummed and tilted his head back into the stream, letting his muscles relax in the running water. "How's the face mask doing for you, Johny?" He asked, lightly turning his head towards his cat, despite knowing full well that his cat couldn't see him anyways.  
  


Johny happily meowed and purred in response while shifting to a sleeping position. Aven smiled at the fact Johny was doing well and let out a yawn.  
  


"Y'know, I'm impressed; I didn't think they'd be this quiet. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a horny girl in almost a day now." He said, his cat subsequently meowing disapprovingly.  
  


"Psh, you know what I mean, the _horn girls_." He reiterated, reaching towards his shampoo. "I guess what I said before did come off bad- ugh!"  
  


"I meant the demons-" Johny meowed again. "-Daemos, whatever!"  
  


"Wait a minute," Aven turned to his cat suspiciously. "Did you actually respond or am I just using you to facilitate conversation because I'm basically incapable of holding one in real life?" As he rambled, Johny somewhat zoned out and gradually went back to taking a nap.  
  


"As I thought," He huffed, scrubbing in a generous amount of the soap into his hair. "Spirit my ah- butt!"  
  


Aven closed his eyes and went on with washing his hair. "If those demons are this quiet, I might not mind them staying here if I can get this much time for myself. Plus, they have that weird magic portal wall-y thing in the living room and I have my own space to do whatever I want in. It might actually work out."  
  


He leaned back after a few minutes to rinse everything out, the suds cascading down to his toes and into the drain with the water. Aven sighed contently as he began to zone out, relaxing in the warm water again. Just as he reached for his conditioner, a voice rung from behind him.  
  


"Whaat are you doing?" The voice asked with confusion clearly present in its tone.  
  


"Relaxing, obviously." He replied with the bottle in hand, smirking with his eyes still closed.  
  


"...What does that do?"  
  


"Well, it- _what the fu-!?_ " Aven yelled aloud once he finally noticed Leiah glancing in his direction from behind. He did the only rational thing someone would do when walked in on — _cover the goods with a nearby shower curtain_.  
  


"What the hell are you doing in my wall!?" He was more baffled by the fact than flustered, but she only seemed to catch onto the first part of things.  
  


"Sorry, I'm trying to understand why you're doing... this." Leiah made a hand gesture towards Aven and took a better look at him through the steam that filled the boxed-in shower. "And why do you have that white stuff all over you?"  
  


"Leiah, what are you-!?" Ashe appeared through the wall as well, about to go on a tangent until she noticed the situation. "Wait, why is he in here? And what's all of this steam?"  
  


"Right? I came to ask the human sorcerer about the human clothes, like you said, since we can't figure them out."  
  


"I thought Naia figured them out already."  
  


In reality, Naia had _not_ in fact figured out how to put on human clothes correctly. The best she managed was to place a bright yellow skirt on top of her head. Upside down.  
  


Pierce, who was observing over her, was understandably confused, especially with how Naia seemed so sure that she'd put it on right.  
  


"Yeah, but do you really trust her?" Leiah asked, turning over to Ashe.  
  


"Fair point." She replied. "Continue."  
  


"Anyways, I came here to ask how we go about it since Ryse would just get all smart with me about it. But here he is just standing in this water!"  
  


"Ugh, _disgusting_." Ashe sneered, glaring down at Aven.  
  


"I'm taking a shower, for goodness sake! Do you guys not know what a shower is on whatever planet you're from!?" He retorted, his face already red from the situation. "And I have a name — use _it_!"  
  


"Planet..?" Leiah raised an eyebrow at him.  
  


"I don't know what you meant, but it _sounded_ like an insult!" Ashe barked back, the door to the bathroom opening right after.  
  


"Your Majesty! Leiah!" Ryse voiced as she marched into the room. "If you are going to move between rooms, please go all the way through! Being stuck between drains my magic, and-" She paused, glancing around only to find no one there. "...Hello?"  
  


"In here!" Leiah called.  
  


"What are you- nevermind. Can you both get out here please?"  
  


"Fine," The blonde said before vanishing into the wall like the princess had. She then turned to the others who were still trying to figure out the clothes. "Hey, come check out the human!"  
  


Aven quickly realized the situation escalating even more; it was only a matter of time before the rest of them came in as well. Right after that train of thought, he poked his head out just as Ashe walked in.  
  


"Is this also another mixing chamber for potions?" Ryse's curiosity was clear in her tone, ultramarine eyes wide with intrigue.  
  


"He's standing in it though." Ashe muttered. "Is this how you humans here harness magic?"  
  


"Was our method on Daemos invalid?"  
  


Leiah softly whined as she appeared through the storage closet. "But the other method's more fun for me!"  
  


"The human is drawing more red by the second." Pierce calmly interjected as she peered over Ryse's shoulder.  
  


" _Could you guys ever so kindly **leave**_?" Aven asked through gritted teeth.  
  


Ashe glared at him again. "Then why don't you make us then?"  
  


"Ugh-! Y'know, at this point, I'd kill you if I could, but right now I can't!"  
  


"If he decided to kill, I'm going for it!" Leiah excitedly whipped out her sickles, a devilish grin on her face.  
  


"He can't move." Pierce stated.  
  


_"That'll make this even more fun!"_   
  


"Guys..?" Naia's voice meekly called out from the ground. The others turned to see her fallen on the ground beside the shower entrance, the skirt still over her eyes. "I'm pretty positive I did those clothes wrong..."  
  


The shortest of them all stood up, removing the skirt and curiously following the others' gave over to Aven. "Woah! What is he doing?" She said, her eyes lighting up.  
  


"Just _get out_ or I'll-!"  
  


"Or what?" Ashe cut him off snarkily. "Since we've got here, you have done nothing but throw idle threats our way!"  
  


"So have you!"  
  


"Excuse me!? _I'll-_!" As Ashe summoned another fireball in her hand, Aven was quick to splash a bit of water from his free hand in her direction and put it out.  
  


What happened next was a cacophony of a reaction; starting with Ashe nervously glancing between her hand and him, then Ryse saying something about disarming magic and Naia screaming for them to run for the hills.  
  


As they all scattered out of the bathroom, Aven glared back at the princess, watching as she shrunk back and hurried out of the bathroom with the rest of them.  
  


"I hate this.. so much." He grumbled, sinking further into the shower. "Thanks a lot, _Johny_!" He grumbled at the cat who was still fast asleep, despite everything that had just occurred.  
  


Aven struggled to get back into bathing, but knew one thing for sure — they were _definitely_ going to set some ground rules.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Okay, listen up!" Aven boomed, standing in front of the Daemos with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "If I am to be your prisoner, we need to lay some ground rules."  
  


"Excuse you, but as a prisoner, you don't get to _make_ the rules." Ashe sneered, already annoyed at the attitude Aven exuded.  
  


"Who's the powerful wizard here? That's right - _me_."  
  


"Sorcerer." Pierce politely corrected.  
  


"Right, "sorcerer"- whatever! Just-!" He sputtered, taking a moment to breath before assessing his many concerns. "Why are you guys coming through my walls?"  
  


"Simple; once our home is linked to a surface, we are able to enter from any place at will in close proximity." Ryse explained.  
  


"Let me just reiterate that you guys can come in anywhere in my apartment at any time?"  
  


"She literally just said that." Leiah deadpanned from her seat on one of the side chairs.  
  


"Alright! Let me fix that then," Aven flounced into his bedroom and returned with a red crayon he apparently had lying around. He looked around for a moment before settling on a space between his fireplace and an adjacent bookshelf.  
  


"This is my magic spell wand called "Cray-o-la"," He began, enhancing his words for a more dramatic effect. "Once I mark this door, you are bound to only use this spot to enter and exit. If you fail to do so, you'll die." Although he had to ruin a perfectly good painting to make the "door", Aven saw it as a quick solution to the issue.  
  


His actions did cause a mixed chorus of outbursts, some upset and others drawn in by it. "Y-You.. you can't do that!" Ryse voiced.  
  


"I. Just. Did." He snapped back, arms now crossed. "Second, stop calling me "Human" or "Human Sorcerer." I have a name y'know."  
  


"Aven." Pierce chimed in.  
  


"H.. How did you-?"  
  


"Your friend at the sacred mall said it." She answered.  
  


"Okay, first off, Lorenz is not my friend. He just calls me that and I reciprocate because I am apparently an enabler! Second,-"  
  


"Do you know our names?" Naia asked nonchalantly, stopping him mid-sentence.  
  


Just like that, his former confidence had disappeared. "Um.., I know that she's Ryse, and..."  
  


The mage sighed. "Leiah. Naia. Pierce. Ashe." She pointed at each of them as she said their names to avoid any confusion.  
  


"I knew that! I was just.. testin' ya!"  
  


"Woah! You passed Ryse!" Naia said.  
  


"As always." The mage replied.  
  


"Moving on, we need to talk about personal space..." Just as he said that, the doorbell had rung. "...Right after I go answer the door. In the meantime, try to figure out how to put on these clothes."  
  


Naia nervously glanced at the bag of them beside her. "But.. we aren't sure how-"  
  


"Just- if it helps, think in terms of how a human would put them on. It's fairly simple, really." He said as he walked off to the front door. "I'm sure you all are smart and capable enough to manage on your own." To his surprise, it was his elderly neighbor, Ms. Oats, waiting for him at the door.  
  


"Oh, Aven! I've been so worried about you!" She cried, eyes wide with worry.  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"I heard yelling and screaming from your apartment all weekend! I was especially worried when I heard nothing but screaming for over an hour straight!"  
  


"Why.. didn't you call the cops then..?"  
  


"Oh! That might have been a good idea." The old woman pondered.  
  


"Ms. Oats!" He said, her words like a slap to the face. "What if I was, like, dying? What would you have done then?"  
  


"I'm really sorry, dear! My memory goes when I don't have notes on my fridge. I'll surely make one for next time! But I'm glad to see you're alright."  
  


"Heh, thanks." He breathed, still stunned at the fact she just endured his cries for help instead of calling the cops like a normal person would.  
  


"Oh, before I ask about the screaming, do you think you could take this present to my grandson down the street today? You always deliver things on time for me, and I appreciate it so much."  
  


"Heh, alright, sure! I don't mind." He said and took the present from her.  
  


"Oh thank you so much Aven! And here," Ms. Oats took a few bills from her coin purse and handed them to him as well. "My usual payment to you since you're so sweet!" She gushed. "Now, what was all that screaming about? I-!"  
  


"Aven, look!" Ryse beamed, showing off her new outfit. "I figured out how to put clothes on!"  
  


Pierce stood right behind her, although looked slightly annoyed. "Nobody saw her do it, and she won't tell us!"  
  


"That's because it's a test from him and I passed again!" The mage wore a cocky grin, clearly prideful in her accomplishment.  
  


"Guys, please just stay in the living room!" He groaned. The girls briefly exchanged looks before heading back, but it didn't take long for the situation to become awkward.  
  


"S-So..." He stammered, already nervous by the look the old woman was giving him.  
  


"Oooo, I see what's going on." She winked knowingly.  
  


"Please, it's not what you think." He stressed, but was too late as she already had an idea in mind on what was going on.  
  


"D'ah, I was young once too!" She mused. "I'm glad to see those girls are in good hands! Or perhaps is it the other way around?"  
  


"No- _God_ , you have the wrong idea." And to make matters worse, Ashe had charged in behind him, nearly fuming at the ears in annoyance.  
  


"Prisoner, get over here _now_!" The princess barked, catching the two of them by surprise.  
  


"Oh my!" Ms. Oats cried. God, was the situation only getting worse. Aven grew red and excused himself in a hasty and embarrassed manner, which didn't help in this case.  
  


"I was pretty wild back in my day as well," She said through the door. "No shame if you've got game!"  
  


"Jesus, not sweet lil' old Ms. Oats." He groaned to himself, preparing to set yet another ground rule for them. Aven couldn't imagine trying to live this down, let alone process the fact that the little old lady who neighbored him was like.. _that_.  
  


"Ryse.. how did you do it?" Naia asked while trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. She chose a striped shirt to wear, although was worn over her armor and regular clothing.  
  


"It's simple, really." Ryse replied, still proud in getting her clothes on first, despite a bit of her top sticking out of the skirt's waistband.  
  


"But the sorcerer- uh, Aven, told us they were magic clothes from the sacred mall!"  
  


"Use your brain, it's-"  
  


"You guys are so- _ugh_!" He restrained himself from saying something rude, but his temper was getting the best of him.  
  


" **Excuse me..?** " Ashe murmured, glaring him down. But this time, her glares did not affect his behavior in the slightest.  
  


"You heard me, your _"Majesty"_! Look, I get that you guys are from another world or whatever, but it's bad enough that you guys have taken over my home, but now I have to imagine sweet, little Ms. Oats like- ugh! And she thinks I'm- ugh!"  
  


"Watch your tone with me, **_Prisoner_**." She muttered darkly, her stare now more intense. Even Johny growled at her as if to warn her to back off.  
  


"Make me stop then." He challenged as he stepped closer to her. Although a bit shorter than him, Ashe summoned a fireball and pulled his face down so they were at eye-level.  
  


Ryse yelled for them to stop, but a clouded creature had crashed into them, making the two fall over. There were slight indents on Aven's cheeks from where Ashe's nails had been on the skin.  
  


"What is..!?" Leiah muttered, watching along as the entity faded into a small, pastel-colored kitten before them.  
  


"Another spirit?" Pierce hummed.  
  


"T-That's not a cat I've ever seen." Aven spoke as he stood up. As he did so, Johny had leaped off the couch and got into a hissing match with the small cat-like creature.  
  


"Fascinating," Ryse observed their behavior from afar with squinted eyes. "That spirit is reminiscent of one on Daemos, while the other looks like an 'Ee-urf' one."  
  


"Wait, so, when you say spirit, do you mean a cat or..?"  
  


Ryse blinked at him. "A what?"  
  


"A cat. So, for example, Johny is a cat, and this new cat is a cat."  
  


"..What?" Ryse only seemed more confused by the explanation. "We call them 'spirits' on Daemos. Normally, they bind to someone and act as guardians of the sort, but their uses tend to vary."  
  


"D'aww, so this adorable little guy is a guardian?" He cooed, dropping down to the pets' level to get a closer look.  
  


"Spirit." Ryse corrected. It struck a pose one moment only for to walk away from him the next. "..Not very friendly, are you?" He said, watching as it cuddled near Ashe's leg instead.  
  


"Does that spirit know Ashe?" Naia asked aloud.  
  


"It appears so." Pierce answered.  
  


Ashe flushed pink at the cheeks, taking a small step back from said 'spirit'. "I-I've never seen this spirit in my life."  
  


"Well, it looks like it knows you." Aven added.  
  


"I said I don't know it!" She barked, her normal attitude returning.  
  


"Perhaps it has taken a liking to you," Ryse said. "I've never seen this spirit before either."  
  


"Must have crossed between our world to here somehow." Leiah chimed in. "I've seen this kind of spirit before, but they're very rare to come across."  
  


"Then Ashe should consider herself lucky." Pierce stated.  
  


The princess stared down at the spirit with a furrowed pout as it sweetly smiled back at her. Their staring match continued for a few more seconds before Aven broke the silence.  
  


"Hey, be nice. Stop giving the little guy a mean look, Ashe."  
  


"You.. said my name." She huffed. "I've.. never heard a human say my name before."  
  


He tilted his head, slightly puzzled. "Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"  
  


Ryse grew nervous as she quickly changed the subject. "H-Hey! Since tensions have calmed now, how about you guys go back to figuring out the human clothing?"  
  


"Human clothes... oh right! I've got to put mine on to deliver this present for Ms. Oats." Aven said, walking into his room to get changed.  
  


"Can I see how you do it?" Leiah yelled.  
  


"Hahah- _absolutely not._ " With that, Aven shut the doors to his room, leaving the rest to figure things out on their own.  
  


Naia stomped her foot with a huff. "I swear, I'm going to figure this out if it kills me!"  
  


"I can help with one part of that!" Leiah grinned, pulling out her sickles from behind her. Naia, unamused, gave her a look before sighing, reaching down to grab a skirt that had fallen on the floor.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Aven, wanting to make up for losing his temper with them, decided to take one of them out on his outing to deliver the present. The best candidate was Ryse as she was already dressed and was the quickest to do so.  
  


"Not fair." Pierce mumbled in protest, Naia agreeing with her.  
  


"Stop acting like _children_. And you-" Ashe pointed at Aven. "Don't order my knights around!"  
  


"You want to learn more about Earth, don't you?" He said back. "So stop fighting me and let me help you guys."  
  


Ashe still kept her menacing gaze despite his peaceful approach. "Just trust me on this. I'm not going to fight this anymore, and I'd appreciate it if the rest of you would at least consider this as a truce."  
  


"I'm just going to go along with it and see how it goes. Now, the horns..." He continued, gestured towards said horns.  
  


Ryse's expression changed. "...What?"  
  


"Humans don't have horns. You're going to have to cover them with a hat or something."  
  


"But.. we wore our horns before."  
  


"Yes, but now they look out of place without your world's outfit to go with. I'm sure that if anyone found out about you guys, you'd be taken to Area 51 or something."  
  


"What's that?"  
  


Ashe sighed quietly. "We can hide our horns with magic." She mumbled, her voice low and monotonic.  
  


"Well, being sent there is like-- wait, you can!?"  
  


"Yes," She replied. "We normally hide them when hunting down-"  
  


"Food!" Leiah quickly chimed in. "Yes! They would, uh, glow under certain circumstances!" Before Naia could correct her, the blonde made sure to stop her again like the last time the shorter almost let something slip.  
  


"Like this; observe." Ryse placed her hands on her horns, the mage's palms glowing as the horns disappeared into thin air.  
  


His eyes widened, both impressed and intrigued. " _Woah_."  
  


"Yes. But only Daemos with magic can do it, which means..." Her gaze shifted to Naia as her sentence trailed off.  
  


"I can't." The shorter Daemos pouted.  
  


"You don't have magic?" He asked.  
  


Through a whimper, she responded. "I did, but used it up to get us here."  
  


"I see. Alright then," He moved right along, checking the time on his phone. "Ryse and I are heading out. You guys can keep trying to figure out these clothes in the meantime. We out!"  
  


"He'll be the first to die when it's time." Ashe grumbled softly.  
  


"Patience Ashe, this will all work in time!" Leiah said optimistically while examining a slightly oversized green button-up.  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

In the time they were gone, Ms. Oats had managed to spill the beans on what she saw to the landlord, Jane, who the old lady tends to mistake as 'Jess'. The poor girl was naturally worried at the news since Aven was normally a quiet and semi-reserved tenant.  
  


The thought of having supposedly three girls in the same apartment as him didn't sit right with her. . . in more ways than one.  
  


On the flipside, Aven had done what he needed to do and managed to enjoy a bit of ice cream while they were at it (plus knock over a few kids, but we don't need to mention that). Seeing Ryse react to the cold and sugary treat was so innocent and child-like that he couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed his own.  
  


The ice creams were even on the house, which made them even better to enjoy. At the same time, the thought of getting Ryse glasses or contacts would be ideal now that he noticed how much she squints at things.  
  


On the way back, she couldn't help but ramble on about the ice cream. Aven happily listened in from how delicious it was to why they've never created something similar on Daemos and even if they could get more some other time.  
  


He didn't pay too much attention, but enough to not invalidate what she was saying to him. Aven was about to answer a question of hers until-  
  


_*Crash!*_   
  


" _Oh no._." He groaned, quickly rushing through the opened doors to find the apartment trashed and chaotic, the cats running about and making things worse.  
  


Jane was there, pinned up against the wall with Leiah holding a sickle to her throat. "D- _ack_! Please don't hurt me!" She cried, the blade pressing closer to her neck.  
  


"Quiet, human lord!" Ashe barked. "We know Aven sent you here to kill us!"  
  


"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Aven had rushed in at this point with Ryse close behind. He saw the yellow-haired girl absolutely petrified and looked moments away from breaking into tears, her cute button-up and jean skirt a bit disheveled as well.  
  


Pierce saw the two enter and was quick to explain the situation. "This human came and snuck in." For whatever reason, she seemed a bit flustered to Aven as Pierce held a black top close to her chest.  
  


"Was this a betrayal?" Ashe sounded accusatory with her gaze focused on Aven.  
  


"I was with him the whole time, your Majesty! Not once did he call in reinforcements," Ryse quickly covered him.  
  


"That's right, I- wait, Jane?" He asked, a bit bewildered. "How did you even get in here?!"  
  


Leiah stared her down before backing off so she could carefully side-step around. "I-um, I'm the landlord, a-and I got worried when M-Ms. Oats-"  
  


" _Oh Go-_ Can you guys do something with your magic to make her forget!?"  
  


"Leave it to me," Leiah then hit the back of Jane's head with the blunt end of her weapon, effectively knocking the shorter out cold.  
  


"What did you-!?"  
  


"She's out." Pierce sighed.  
  


"Good job, Leiah!" Naia praised.  
  


"Heh, I try."  
  


"Quick! Put on your human clothes and get rid of your horns before she wakes up!" Aven was panicking, and so his words came out as a jumbled and hard-to-understand mess.  
  


Naia tilted her head. "How?"  
  


"The way you do with your Daemos clothes! I thought you guys would've gotten it by now!"  
  


"Really? I thought there would be more to it then-"  
  


"Quickly! We don't have time!" He boomed, cutting off the assassin mid-sentence. In hindsight, he should have been more careful in his choice of words.  
  


The girls all shared a look before beginning to pull up their own shirts, Pierce managing to get hers above the belly button until Aven corrected himself with a _**"NOT IN FRONT OF ME!"**_ through a flushed mien.  
  


They all tucked their shirts back in as Jane started to stir, further worsening Aven's panicked state. "Oh no, uh, um, Pierce! Help me to the outside door quick!"  
  


She perked up. "M-My name-"  
  


"I know, just-! Please, just help me!"  
  


♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

With a bit of luck, extra strength and deception, Aven managed to play off the whole thing as a dream ad that he accidentally smacked Jane in the face while answering the door. As bizarre as the plan seemed, it ended up working better than expected with him profusely apologizing for everything.  
  


He had even offered to walk Jane to her apartment as to which she accepted with a small blush on her face. Once he returned, Aven access the damaged done and decided that it would be best to clean it after some time to clear his thoughts.  
  


The five Daemos were in the living room area, waiting for Aven to return. An idea came to mind as he walked by the guest bedroom. He opened its door and stepped inside which caught the other's attention.  
  


Soon enough, he emerged out of said room with an old laptop of his that went unused once the newer and better computer arrived. "Maybe they could make better use of this," He thought to himself. "I should probably give them the charger too..."  
  


Aven presented it over to the Daemos, Leiah in particular inspecting it curiously. "What's this?"  
  


"A laptop. I'll help you guys set it up so you can learn more about human mannerisms and how our world works." He explained calmly. "Just give me a minute to find the charger first."  
  


As Aven walked off to the guest room once more, Naia spoke up. "Um... was he.. mad at us?"  
  


"Yes," Ryse answered curtly. "I'm sure that he would be. But in the meantime..." She continued, her ultramarine eyes lighting up. "Let me tell you all about _ice cream_!"

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! it's been a while
> 
> i honestly forget how long these take to do, haha! i really do enjoy writing for this book, but the time it takes to compare the episode and the chapter-- it's tedious at best. props to all the writers who stick through it tho!
> 
> hope all of y'all are doing well despite the circumstances. i know summer's hot, but hang in there the best you can!
> 
> see you in the next one! byyee!


End file.
